


Urgency

by gin_tonic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/gin_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do you need a summary? This is BBTP and these two boys are doing what the day is made for. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgency

**Author's Note:**

> There be porn. Unbeta'd.

The sense of urgency was nothing new to Dean, really. A lot of things in his life were urgent, like _'Shoot it, Dean! Shoot it!'_ or _'Hurry up picking that damn lock!'_ and maybe even _'Would you_ please _finish showering? We've a fucking appointment with that coroner.'_. But none of that compared to this: Cas pressing Dean against the wall, mouth on Dean's neck, licking and sucking and biting. Dean bucked up against him and strained against Cas' strong grip.

"Cas, c'mon!" Dean growl-whined. God, how much he wanted to rip off Cas' shirt, how much he wanted to touch him. Cas fumbled with the zipper of Dean's jeans, and just when Dean was ready to curse again, Cas finally managed to push his hand down Dean's pants. "FUCK!"

One hand now free, Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed him, hard and desperate, all too aware of Cas' hand rubbing the bulge in his pants. He moaned into Cas' mouth and pushed his crotch against Cas' hand again – and finally Cas took pity on him and turned him around. He pushed Dean's jeans and boxers to the floor, and Dean spread his legs as far as they would go, all the while bracing himself against the wall. Cas' mouth was on him seconds after, first kissing and biting Dean's cheeks, then giving his asshole a generous swipe. "FUCK!"

He'd never understand how an angel could do something like this, so downright filthy and perfect and _'Oh fuck, don't stop!'_. He'd been ready to go before they'd even stumbled inside the room, but Cas liked to drive him crazy until he didn't care that Sammy had the room next to theirs, liked to hear Dean begging for it – loudly. Dean damn well was close to it already. Cas entered two fingers at once, mouth moving further down south, one hand running up and down Dean's leg. His cock was begging for attention Dean knew it wouldn't get – not until Cas had reduced him to a slutty mess. The knowledge didn't keep Dean's cock from twitching every time Cas' hand got close. "Oh God, fuck, please!"

Three fingers. Dean's curses turned into pleas and whines. He pushed back against Cas' fingers, needing more and need it now. And then tongue and fingers were gone and Dean _arched back_ trying to get them to return. Then suddenly a hand was on his back and then Cas pushed his dick - _Oh God, yes, please, so good_ \- inside Dean. There was no hesitation, no waiting for Dean to adjust, before Cas started moving. He pulled out a little, then snapped his hips forward. 

Dead had long forgone all kinds or words, and lost himself in the glorious feeling of getting fucked. Cas' cock hitting Dean's prostate, generating friction with every movement. And finally there was Cas' hand, too, stroking him as Dean braced himself against the wall. Cas' ragged breath against his ear, groans bursting from Dean's lips, push, pull, stroke – Dean came, loud and hard. Cas followed seconds later.

After a couple of minutes, they were able to move again. Slowly, with tired, languid movements, they got rid of their clothes and crawled into bed. Legs tangled, hands touching, Dean closed his eyes. They'd wake up in a couple of hours and fuck in bed, slower this time, but no less intense. Life was fucking good.


End file.
